


Udělej ho šťastným

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Make Him Happy, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid miluje Hotche. Morgan miluje Hotche. Hotch miluje Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Udělej ho šťastným

Reid nevěděl, co má říct. 

Bylo to směšné. Ani si sám nepamatoval, jak dlouho už byl zamilovaný do Hotche. Nejspíš to bylo už od prvního dne, od chvíle, kdy nastoupil do práce a Hotch měl v očích ten zvláštní výraz, na který Reid nebyl zvyklý, nebylo v nich pohrdání ani nedůvěra, jen zvědavost a přemítavost a zdvořilý zájem, když je Gideon představil. Možná se do něj zamiloval až později, když se mu podařilo nakouknout pod Hotchovu chladnou profesionalitu a zjistit, že v něm není žádný chlad, jen jemnost a soucit a oddanost práci a vášeň pochopit a pomáhat. Možná to bylo té noci, kdy se probudil uprostřed noci v tryskáči, cestou zpátky do Quantika, zrovna když Hotch starostlivě přikrýval své spící kolegy. A možná to bylo toho dne, kdy Reid po Perottově případu zahlédl v Hotchových očích pár slz a pochopil, že má hodně temnou minulost, a přece se z něj stal tak úžasný člověk. 

Bolelo to, to, že je s ním každý den, ale nikdy ho nebude mít pro sebe. Ale protože byl zvyklý na to, že je sám, protože on byl _vždycky_ sám, už do dětství, naprosto a nevyhnutelně osamělý, dokázal se s tím vyrovnat. Dokázal předstírat, že se nic neděje, tak dobře, že si jeho kolegové nikdy ničeho nevšimli, dokázal se radovat čistě jenom z toho, že Hotche zná, že má možnost s ním být, mít ho alespoň jako přítele. 

Byl v tom předstírání tak dobrý, že se mu občas podařilo oklamat i sebe sama. Občas. Na krátko. Jen než usnul a zcela ho ochromil další sen o Hotchovi, jen než šel ráno do práce a narazil na něj ve výtahu, jen než ho viděl uklidňovat pozůstalé. 

Pak se mu sevřelo srdce a on se nemohl ani pořádně nadechnout, protože věděl, že to nejvíc, co může pro Hotche být, bude vždycky jenom přítel. Dobrý přítel, který tam bude vždycky pro něj, vždycky ho podrží a bude za všech okolností na jeho straně. 

A on to přijal, protože, opravdu, co jiného mu zbývalo? Miloval Hotche tolik, že pro něj bylo snesitelnější mít ho alespoň za přítele nebo za kolegu a moci být s ním, takhle, než odejít a nemít už dál možnost ho vídat každý den. 

Věděl, že nevídat ho, by bolelo víc, zatraceně víc, než jen nemít možnost držet ho a líbat ho. Bolelo by to víc, než to, že neměl možnost _být jeho_.

A tak to přijal. Protože on ve skutečnosti měl (i když ostatní si mysleli, že to tak není) pud sebezáchovy a protože Hotch měl přece Haley a, i když s ní nebyl nejspíš nikdy doopravdy šťastný – pokud se tedy Reid mohl spolehnout na svoje schopnosti psychologa – miloval ji a pro Reida prostě nějak přirozeně nebylo v jeho plánech na osobní život místo, nikdy nebylo, a když pak jejich vztah ztroskotal, Reid se o nic nepokusil, protože Hotch byl přece _tak_ zničený a navíc pořád ještě dokonale hetero, že by to nemělo smysl. 

Tak proč si ubližovat? Proč si namlouvat, že má nějakou naději a proč připravovat Hotche o přítele, kterým se mu snažil být, když věděl, že Hotch se na žádného muže nikdy _takhle_ nepodívá? 

Proto pro něj bylo tak těžké uvěřit, když to poprvé uviděl. To, jak se Hotch po měsících ticha a deprese najednou začal zase trochu víc usmívat a mluvit. Všiml si, jak vypadá jenom o malinko uvolněněji, jako by lépe spal. Měl radost z toho, že Hotch vypadá o něco méně uzavřený v minulosti, jako by konečně pochopil, že ho v životě pořád něco čeká, že ještě není po všem. 

A on byl tak bláhový, že si myslel, že si Hotch našel přítelkyni! Přál mu ji a doufal, že s ní bude Hotch šťastnější, než byl s Haley, že mu ta nová žena bude víc rozumět, že ho bude víc chápat…

To, jak je naivní, pochopil, až když Hotch poprvé označil Morgana jako Dereka. Bylo to omylem, tím si byl jistý. Hotch Morganovi nikdy neříkal Dereku. A přece to jméno vyslovil, jako by mu tak říkal denně… Reid se zamračil, když se Morganův výraz nezměnil, jen v jeho očích bylo něco, _něco_ – a Reid _věděl_.

Věděl to, ale přece se tomu zdráhal uvěřit, protože to přece mělo být nemožné, Hotch neměl být zamilovaný do muže, _nemohl_ být, protože tak by se zhroutila celá ta teorie, kterou se pro sebe Reid tak pracně vypracoval, nemohl tomu uvěřit, a tak tomu nevěřil. 

Dokázal to ignorovat a nevěřit tomu a namlouvat si, že to není pravda, celou dobu, celé _měsíce_ , až do teď. 

Protože teď tady před ním stáli, v konferenční místnosti, kde obvykle probírali nové případy, než se vydali na cestu, a říkali jemu a ostatním členům týmu, že se Morgan k Hotchovi bude stěhovat. 

Byl to šok, po těch měsících, kdy si namlouval, že Morgan a Hotch… že spolu nic –

Musel se dívat, jak se Rossi tváří naprosto spokojeně, protože se mu tak zřejmě potvrdila jeho tušení (A proč si Reid vlastně nikdy nevšiml, že není jediný, kdo něco tuší?), musel se dívat, jak Garciová nadšeně objímá nejdříve Morgana, a potom, k překvapení ostatních, i Hotche, díval se, jak jim JJ a Emily gratulují a vtipkují s nimi. Viděl, jak Hotchovi září oči, když stál po Morganově boku, s rukou na jeho rameni, jak vypadá uvolněně, mnohem uvolněněji, než si ho pamatoval, dokonce s mírným úsměvem, zatímco Morgan naprosto bezmyšlenkovitě, s přirozeností, která provázela jenom stokrát opakované činnosti, položil dlaň zlehka na jeho kříž. 

Neměl tušení, jak se mu podařilo vytvořit na své tváři letmý úsměv, ani jak moc upřímně působil. Nemohl dýchat, nemohl myslet, a jediné, co cítil, byla intenzivní, _fyzická_ bolest někde u srdce, když mu došlo, že tímhle to končí. Celou dobu sám sebe přesvědčoval, že Hotch by nikdy nemohl milovat muže, protože to tak bolelo méně. 

Ale Hotch miloval muže, _dokázal_ se zamilovat do muže, do Morgana, to bylo jasné z toho pohledu, který na Morgana upíral. Dokázal milovat muže. 

Jen nemiloval Reida. 

Dokázal milovat někoho jiného než Haley, dokázal milovat muže, ale nikdy, nikdy nemohl milovat Reida, protože Reid nebyl dost dobrý. Nebyl dost silný, aby ho držel pohromadě, nebyl dost odvážný, aby Hotchovi něco naznačil, nebyl dost empatický, aby poznal, kdy na něj mluvit, kdy se ho má dotknout a kdy je nejlepší stát kousek stranou a být jen němou podporou. Nebyl dost _dobrý_.

A to bylo na tom to nejhorší. Že není dost dobrý na to, aby se do něj Hotch mohl zamilovat. Bylo to… k zešílení. 

Ano, to bylo to správné slovo. Bolelo to k zešílení. 

Ale on se celý svůj život učil předstírat, že je v pořádku, i když nebyl, protože se to musel naučit, pokud chtěl přežít. A tak se mu nějak podařilo usmát se a pogratulovat jim, trochu plochým hlasem, podařilo se mu vyhnout se pohledem jejich očím a zadržet v sobě slzy, neroztřást se a nezhroutit se, nezešílet tou bolestí. 

Dokázal v sobě všechny ty emoce udržet celý den a až k večeru, kdy se všichni ostatní pomalu chystali jít domů, se v něm něco zlomilo a on musel zmizet z kanceláře, aby se nemusel dívat na to, jak si Hotch s Morganem vyměňují jemné úsměvy přes okno Hotchovy kanceláře, ani na to, jak se Morgan sem tam starostlivě díval na něj, jako by se ho chtěl na něco zeptat, ale neměl na to odvahu, musel na chvíli odejít, musel…

Zamkl se na pánských záchodech a dostal se sotva k umyvadlům, než se zhroutil v horkých, tichých slzách. Prsty svíral hladké hrany umyvadla, kůži bledou proti bílé keramice, kousal se do rtu a němě vzlykal, ani sám nevěděl, jak dlouho, než se mu povedlo uklidnit se natolik, aby zarazil proud slz, které mu stékaly po tvářích, umýt si obličej a konečně se pořádně nadechnout. Pár minut zíral do zrcadla a přitom se snažil nevšímat si toho, jak je bledý a jak má zarudlé oči, a pak, když se mu zdálo, že to zvládne, s předstíraným klidem a pohledem upřeným na podlahu vyšel na chodbu a vrátil se do kanceláře. 

V kanceláři bylo šero a nikde nikoho neviděl, nesvítilo se ani v kanceláři u Hotche, Rossiho nebo JJ, a jeho napadlo, jak dlouho byl vlastně pryč, že všichni stačili odejít, když si všiml, že u jednoho stolu přece jen pořád někdo sedí. 

Morgan. 

Morgan seděl za svým stolem, ale nepracoval, opíral se v židli, ale ramena měl napjatá, podpíral si hlavu a díval se někam do prázdna, lampa na jeho stole osvětlovala jednu polovinu jeho obličeje, zatímco tu druhou nechávala ve stínu. 

Reid se zmateně zamračil. „Morgane…?“ zeptal se měkce, hlas nejistý. 

Morgan k němu obrátil pohled, výraz v jeho tváři byl… plný bolesti. Jeho oči byly tmavé a hluboké a chápající a _omlouvající se_ , když se na Reida díval. „Proč jsi nic neřekl?“ zeptal se tiše, chraplavě a unaveně a nespouštěl přitom pohled z Reidova obličeje. 

Jeho oči, spíš než výraz v jeho tváři, Reidovi řekly, že Morgan ví. 

Reid polkl a ruce se mu roztřásly, ale neodpověděl. 

„Proč jsi mi neřekl, že miluješ Hotche?“ zeptal se Morgan konkrétněji, jeho hlas byl silnější a byla v něm hrana, ale nebyl to vztek, jak se Reid bál – a Morgan měl plné právo zlobit se na něj, alespoň podle Reidova názoru. 

Byla to bolest. 

Reid pevně stiskl víčka a dlouze vydechl, a pak pomalu došel k Morganovu stolu a zhroutil se na vedlejší židli, oči sklopené. Váhavě natáhl ruku ke svému nejlepšímu příteli a prsty se dotkl jeho zápěstí. „Omlouvám se,“ zamumlal, v očích se mu zatřpytily slzy. „Je mi to líto, Dereku,“ zajíkl se, „nikdy jsem –“ Nevěděl, co říct, nevěděl _co_ nikdy (Nikdy jsem se o nic nepokusil? Nikdy mě ani nenapadlo, že bych _mohl_ něco naznačit? Nikdy jsem nechtěl, abys to zjistil?) – 

Morgan rychle potřásl hlavou. „To nic,“ uklidňoval ho okamžitě a pevně stiskl jeho prsty. „Nemáš se vůbec za co omlouvat. Takové věci přece neovlivníš.“ Smutně se usmál. 

„ _On_ to ví?“ zeptal se tlumeně a kousnul se do rtu, oči zalité slzami. 

„Ne,“ odpověděl Morgan jemně. „Myslím, že to neví nikdo. Já to zjistil… dneska, ten tvůj pohled… Mrzí mě to.“ 

Reid se zamračil. „Nerozumím, co –“ 

Morgan ho ale nenechal domluvit, jen mu prsty přejel po hřbetu ruky, jemné, konejšivé gesto, které nikdy předtím neudělal, ale v tuto chvíli bylo naprosto přirozené. „Ubližujeme ti.“ 

Reid k němu nevěřícně vzhlédl. Morgan na něj hleděl, tak zničeně a omluvně, že se Reidovi sevřelo hrdlo. „Oh, Morgane,“ zašeptal a vzal ho za ruku. „To není…“ pousmál se a zavrtěl hlavou, když si vzpomněl, jak se Hotch ráno usmíval, a jak byl jeho obličej v posledních měsících uvolněnější a klidnější. „Děkuju ti.“ 

Morgan se zatvářil zmateně. 

„Děkuju ti, že ho děláš šťastným,“ řekl mu tiše, ale pevně. Důvěřivě. Protože v tomhle musel Morganovi důvěřovat. V tom, že se o Hotche postará a bude tam pro něj a že mu nikdy neublíží. A pokud si byl ve svém životě něčím jistý, pak to bylo to, že Morganovi _může_ důvěřovat. „Děkuju,“ zopakoval. 

Protože nakonec, to, na čem mu záleželo ze všeho nejvíce, bylo to, aby byl Hotch šťastný. 


End file.
